


Forever the Servant

by tokyo10



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Brothers, Death, I have no freakin clue how to tag, King - Freeform, Revenge, Servants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyo10/pseuds/tokyo10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Tyki has a servant that will do anything for him, even kill if he must.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever the Servant

“Nea Walker from this moment forward do you swear to serve crowned prince Tyki Mikki of Almorea, until death takes you?” ‘It sounds like a wedding vow.’ I thought as I looked at the cold hard floor I was kneeling on, a hand across my heart. It had been years since I was last in the castle, the walls were still a dreary gray with extravagant tapestries the floor covered in a beautiful rug the color of blood. Nobles, guards, servants and slaves milling about. The only light was coming from the windows and lite candles sitting in there stands. The grand hall was practically empty of all but three people; Nea,the royal adviser and the king.

“I swear to serve prince Tyki with my life. His wishes are my commands.”

I honestly did not want to serve anybody but if I had to choose I would pick my brother anyway. It wasn’t suppose to be like this, the oldest was suppose to be named heir to the throne but I refused, I have no desire to rule a kingdom. So my younger brother got the role while I was sent off to become his loyal servant.

“Rise Nea Walker.” I did keeping my head down.

“Look up, I want to see your face after all these years.”

Looking up, I saw my father, long grey and white hair covering his face, his withered face showed kindness and joy brown eyes smiling. It had been too long.

“How are you father?” I asked, even though I was just a mere servant I was still family.

“This old man still has a few miles left. Tyki’s coronation will take place at the end of the week. Now don’t keep him waiting.”

I bowed low. “Yes your highness.”

* * *

I stopped at a large oak door that had elegant carvings on it, kind of reminds me of a forest.

I knocked and waited for the okay, It took a few moments but it came. Stepping inside there standing on the balcony was my brother, Prince Tyki Mikki.

“Hello brother.” I said loud enough for him to hear. He spun around so fast I was surprised he didn’t get whiplash or fall over. All was silent for a moment before he launched himself at me with a happy yell.

“Brother!” We both fell to the ground, him on top of me laughing. “You must tell me, how are you? How is Mana? How long are you staying? Is your training complete? Is there a girl I should know about?” I chuckled at the questions.

Mana Walker was the man that had raised and trained me since I was 7. “I am well as is Mana and this time I am staying for good since my training is in fact complete. I am your loyal servant your highness.” I teased.

He quickly hugged me again and then abruptly grabbed my shoulders and stared into my eyes. “You haven’t answered my last question he said in all seriousness. I couldn’t help it, I laughed. “No there isn’t a girl.”

“Good.” Just then a servant girl walked in, looked at our position with wide eyes and blushed to the roots of her hair. “I’m sorry.” She yelled, running out of the room.

After a few moments of silence we started laughing.

How good it felt to be back.

* * *

“Tyki.” I called as I threw open his curtains and pulled off his blankets. It was the day of his coronation. Mumbling something that sounded close to ‘5 more minutes.’ he buried his head farther under his pillows. I sighed. “You were up all night again weren’t you?”  I asked though it was pretty obvious he was. His answer was to finger me. “Love you too brother.”

I walked around the room pulling out the clothing he was to wear for the ceremony. A white long sleeved undershirt with a dark blue, embroidered, short sleeved tunic over top, his legs were clad in tight black breeches and black knee high boots. A ceremonial sword and belt were to complete the outfit. After drawing him a bath I walked back into his bedroom and seen that he was still in bed. Grabbing one of the pillows from the ground I chucked it at him, it hit him in the back. “Get up or I’ll pour cold water on you.” I threatened.

“You wouldn’t.” He said but we both knew different. He experienced that earlier in the week, the second day in fact.

Sighing once more I grabbed the pitcher of water from his bedside table and poured it on him. The prince shot out of bed with an enraged yell or “Nea”.

“It's about time. Now get in the bath.”

Like a child not getting his way he did. Slamming the door as he went.

I sighed again, this was going to be a long day.

And it was.

* * *

I walked into Tyki’s study, he was looking over the complaints and demands that come from the kingdoms subject. That morning he had held court and after that he had gone into the village. It had been a very busy day and there are more to come.

“Heres your lunch your highness.” I put the plate in front of him but he ignored it. I pushed it towards him more. “Eat.”

He sighed. “I have too much stuff to do Nea. I simply cannot take a break whenever I want.”

“You are going to have to. You have to take care of yourself.”

“I could say the same to you.” He replied back. “You’ve been taking care of me for more than a few months without a day for yourself. When's the last time you did what you wanted to?” He asked me. I didn’t really have to think about it because I knew I hadn’t since our father died.

Even though I hated saying it, I had to. “I live only to serve you my lord. My needs are few and my life is yours to use how you please.”

“Take a few days off brother. I will manage by myself.”

“Your highness.”

“Enough with that. You are my brother, please address me as such.”

“Yes. Tyki.”

“Do I have to order you to take a break?”

I bit my lip and didn’t answer. He sighed tiredly.

“Fine. You are to spend a few weeks away from the castle doing whatever you please.” He said

I bowed low. “Thank you my lord. I shall depart tomorrow morning.”

* * *

I was sitting at a cafe looking at the people of Silvana. It was a beautiful day out, the atmosphere relaxing,everybody here was happy and carefree. Getting up and paying for my food a strong gust of wind blew my papers away. With a yelp I chased after them.

I caught the first few but the others landed at the feet of a girl maybe half my age. She had long, black hair pulled into two pigtails, her purple eyes glimmered with happiness, the knee length dress brushed the ground as she knelt to grab the papers. I blushed, she was in all words beautiful.

“Are these yours?” She asked, her voice soft. I smiled at her as I walked up. “Yes thank you very much my lady. My name is Nea Walker.”

“Lenalee Lee.” She said offering her hand. I grabbed it and kissed the back, making her giggle. “Are you a musician?” She asked me after i released her hand. I looked at the papers in my hand. Sheet music.

“Sadly no. It is just my hobby.” Mana had taught me the basics of how to play the piano when I had lived with him. I practiced as much as I could, hoping that one day it could get rid of my fate as a servant but alas it had not.

“If you are not a musician may I ask what your profession is?” I laughed and told her.

“Well he must keep you on your toes.” She said with a laugh.

I laughed as well. “That he does.”

“Lenalee.” A young voice called. They both looked for the source. It was a boy with hair as red as fire. He was waving at her with a huge smile. Lenalee stood up. “It was very nice meeting you Nea Walker but I am afraid I must go.” She left with a bow and a smile.

I couldn’t help but smile at her.

* * *

Things were disastrous when I got back to Almorea. Instead of children running around playing and people shopping, most of the villagers were dressed in rags and their looks empty of all hope as they bagged for food. I was in shock I was only gone for a month and the kingdom was in shambles.

_What was Tyki doing?_

As soon as I was at the palace, I strolled right to Tyki’s room, the sounds of pleasure echoing off the walls. Furious I turned and walked to my room, I would question him later for now I would ask the royal advisor what was going on.

He was no help so I was left cleaning up his majestys study and putting all my things away. By the time I was done it was almost night. I walked to my brothers room again and knocked, hearing a sleepy ‘come in.’ I entered. The room smelt of sex, it was almost pitch black, no candles were lit and the curtains were not open. I walked to the window and pulled them open and opened the doors, a dim light lit the room.

“I have returned Tyki.”

“I see this.” He said and sat up in bed, the servant girl right beside him fast asleep. I strolled up to her and shook her awake, handed her her clothes and told her to leave as soon as she was dressed. “May I enquire what happened to the kingdom while I was away?” I questioned.

He thought for a moment. “Not much. I raised the taxes again. More complaints and demands came through, all of which were denied.”

“I see.”

“How was your trip dear brother?”

I told him everything but about my visit with Lenalee. For some reason I had a feeling I should keep that to myself.

Just then the royal advisor came in. “Sire there is somebody who wishes to see you, he refuses.”

“Who is it?” The king moaned.

“Sir Lavi Bookman from Silvana.” He responded.

Tyki shot out of bed, I covered my eyes as I saw he was wearing nothing. I heard a splutter to my right and I knew the advisor got a glimpse of my twin in all his naked glory. I held in a laugh.

“Let's not keep the boy waiting. Nea get me my clothes please.”

I bowed and did the task.

We entered the main hall and Tyki sat on his throne, me and his advisor at his side.

“Send him in.” The king called.

The doors opened and in stepped the redhead I had seen with Lenalee. This couldn’t be good.

“Have you thought on my answer?” Tyki asked a cocky edge to his voice. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. _What is my brother up to?_

“Yes I have King Mikki and I will have to refuse your offer to become your lover.” Now I looked at him fully.

“Oh and why's that?”

“Not that it's any of your business but I already have someone special.” In my heart I already knew who that someone was. Lenalee Lee, the look he gave her was one of unconditional love.

“What can they give you that I can’t?” My brother asked.

Lavi responded. “An heir for one thing.” I took all my willpower not to laugh.

“Is that all?” Tyki asked in a bored tone.

“I know she will not cheat on me with another as well but none of this matters. I want you to stop courting me King Mikki for I have no desire to be with you.” He said and walked to the doors.

“You will regret this boy.” Tyki called. Lavi just waved.

As soon as the doors closed and we were all alone, my younger brother rounded on me. “I want this girl dead.” He told me and I knew this was to be the end of me.

“Yes my lord.” I said dropping to my knee, a fist over my heart.

* * *

The travel back to Silvana was a hard one to make but I did it anyway. It is what my lord desires. I was there for two days before I made my move. I sent a messenger to her with a note asking her to meet me at the fountain that we met at.

I was there before her, a dagger covered by my shirt, I was sitting on the ledge looking at the rippling water when she approached.

“Hello Mr. Nea.” She said with a smile.

“Hello my lady.”

“What did you want at this hour? It is very late, not to mention it will probably start raining soon.” She said. I looked at her then. She was dressed in a white dress and a black and silver cloak. I stood up and grabbed the dagger, keeping it from her view. I walked a bit closer to her then stopped and brought my weapon into view. She gasped in shock.

“I’m sorry.” I said and lunged at her. My blade piercing her stomach, Lenalee grabbed onto my shoulder and in a pained voice she told me it wasn’t my fault. I looked at her and even though blood was flowing from her lips and her eyes were full of pain, she was smiling without a care in the world.

The words I’m sorry kept falling from my lips as the rain started to fall. I felt something run down my face, confused I brought the arm not supporting her to my face. Tears, how weird.

The last of her life bled away and I laid her onto the ground, she looked peaceful I realized.

I turned and with numb legs, walked from the scene. Somebody would find her in the morning.

And indeed they did but sadly it was not the police, it was her lover that had found her. His cries of rage and sorrow filled the streets.

I returned home late the next day. It seems that my brother had waited up for me because as soon as I knock on the door he wrenched it open and pulled me inside.

“The deed is done.” I told him.

He pulled me into a hug and told me that he was sorry, that he never thought I would actually do it. I wanted to scream and yell that yes I did it because I would always do as you ask, no matter how painful, but I held my tongue.

* * *

The next few weeks were eventful. There was rumors of rebellion going around but Tyki wouldn’t listen,he was too involved in personal greed then his kingdom.

They were sitting in court one this particular morning. Commoners and noble alike gathering to complain to the king. The one that really caught my attention though, was a young man with hair as white as freshly fallen snow, gray eyes, pale skin and a red ragged scar running down the left side of his face. He had come to plead for help, his village was dying from disease and their crops will not grow.

Tyki laughed. “Why should I help you?” He asked darkly.

The boy bristled. “Because you are king and the king's duty is to his people.” He replied.

I agreed with him internally. I blocked out the rest of the conversation. I only tuned back in when the boy was being dragged away by the guards, screaming threats and obscenities at Tyki.

“I hope you die.” The boy spat before the next person was ushered in and the doors closed.

Later that night as I was turning down Tyki’s bed I decided to ask him.

“There are rumors are rebellion going around. Are you going to do anything about it?”

Like always he laughed. I wish I could slap that smirk off his face. “How will there be a rebellion if the people are half dead and starved, they wouldn’t get far you know.”

The truth of that stung. It was the king's fault his subjects her starving and here he was sitting like he was having a cup of tea, not a care in the world. “I do not know sir. But I am off to my quarters unless you have another task for me.”

“No you are free to go, have a good night Nea.” I know it wouldn’t be. The nightmares of me killing Lenalee plague me over and over again.

“Goodnight sire.”

* * *

The walls had been breached, the guards off defending it as the rebels fight. The rebellion had started, it was time for me to act now. With a bundle of my clothes in my arms I walk towards my brother room. Throwing open the doors I thrust the bundle of clothes at him.

“Put these on, no complaining.” I told him and walked to his dresser and pulled out some of his more extravagant clothes.

“Why brother?” He asked but started dressing anyway.

I looked at him. “The rebels are here, they have come to take your head.” I was already finished dressing and walked over to tapestry in the room and shoved it aside, behind it sat a hidden door that led quite a ways outside the castle.

“And what you have come to save me?” He asked sarcastically.

I turned around now boiling with anger. “Yes you ignorant asshole. Have you even realized how much destruction you have caused? The kingdom father had built is ending all because of your damn stupidity. I bet he is rolling in his grave seeing what you have become. Now come over here.” I pulled my dagger out as he stepped beside me. I grabbed his long hair and cut it then I pushed him into the dark corridor and closed the door behind it. I could hear his banging and yelling. I locked the small door and pulled the tapestry back into place. I walked to the bed and sat down. Waiting.

It wasn’t long before the rebels broke through. In front was the white haired boy, gray eyes aflame with anger.

I smiled I would gladly welcome death with open arms. “Have you come to take your revenge, boy?”

* * *

I was to be executed tomorrow, they have the hanging block laying in wait. There would be no last meal, no saying goodbye to my family, nothing but the dreary walls of my cell. I could have laughed but I didn’t. I have already been beat just a couple hours before by both the white haired boy I heard was named Allen and Lavi, it would seem they were friends.

I would have to say I was looking forward to tomorrow because all of this would end and my brother would be safe from harm. I hope that this will be a lesson to him, but it probably won't be.

I looked up as my cell was opened. “Is it time?” I asked. I would not cower or try to fight, it would be useless.

The man nodded. I was lead into the city square and onto a tall platform with a singular rope hanging from it. I stepped up, pride in every step. I looked around the crowd and saw my brother. His cloak hood up, he was in the front row, yelling with everybody else but what he was yelling was different, it was not full of hateful things like all the others.

The rope was now around my neck, the end was near. I looked down and just as Lavi pulled the lever, I smiled.

That was the first and last time King Tyki Mikki had ever cried.

****  
  
  
  



End file.
